randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanoi
Hanoi is the capital city of Vietnam and Vietnam's second largest city. It has a population of around 6.5 million, but only around 2.9 million in urban areas. It was eclipsed by Hue in the Nguyen dynasty as the capital of Vietnam, but served as the capital of French Indochina from 1902 to 1954 and the capital of North Vietnam from 1954 to 1976 History ﻿ Hanoi has been inhabited since at least 3000 BC. One of the first known permanent settlements is the Co Loa citadel (Cổ Loa) founded around 200 BC. Hanoi has had many names throughout history, all of them of Sino-Vietnamese origin. During the Chinese domination of Vietnam, it was known as Tống Bình and later Long Đỗ (龍肚; literally "dragon's belly"). In 866, it was turned into a citadel and was named Đại La (大羅). In 1408, Chinese Ming Dynasty attacked and occupied Vietnam, then they renamed Đông Đô as Đông Quan (東關, Eastern Gateway). In 1428, the Vietnamese overthrew the Chinese under the leadership of Lê Lợi, who later founded the Lê Dynasty and renamed Đông Quan as Đông Kinh (東京, Eastern Capital, now called Tonkin in English). Right after the end of Tây Sơn Dynasty, it was named Bắc Thành (北城, Northern Citadel). In 1802, when the Nguyễn Dynasty was established and then moved the capital down to Huế, the name of Thăng '''Long' (昇'龍', "ascending dragon") was modified to become different ''Thăng '''Long' (昇'隆', ''to ascend and flourish). In 1831 the Nguyễn emperor Minh Mạng renamed it "Hà Nội" (河内, can be translated as Between Rivers or River Interior) . Hanoi was occupied by the French in 1873 and passed to them ten years later. It became the capital of French Indochina after 1887. The city was occupied by the Japanese in 1940, and liberated in 1945, when it briefly became the seat of the Viet Minh government after Ho Chi Minh proclaimed the independence of Vietnam. But the French came back and reoccupied the city in 1946. After nine years of fighting between the French and Viet Minh forces, Hanoi became the capital of an independent North Vietnam in 1954. During the Vietnam War Hanoi's transportation facilities were disrupted by the bombing of bridges and railways, which were, however, promptly repaired. Following the end of the war, Hanoi became the capital of Vietnam when North and South Vietnam were reunited on July 2, 1976. Call of Duty: Black Ops Hanoi also appears as a medium - sized multiplayer map on Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is set at the Hanoi Hilton prison, where Frank Woods is rumoured to be kept, at night. This is a great map for Capture the flag. Staying in the Center building is a good place to camp, as it overlooks that Gallows and an entry way from the opposing forces spawn point, although the NVA will get there first, as it is only a few meters from their spawn point. There are two doors and one window that people can enter the room in. It is a good spot to Overlook the B bomb site, B flag, and the entry way to the A flag/A bomb site. Another good spot is to stay by the Studies and Observation Group spawn point. By going into the house, there is a rooftop that one can stay there and over look the entryway from the B flag or the B bomb site. And as there is only one entryway, one can stay there for a while. Rushing straight to the Gallows is not a good idea, as either team could be waiting there for an easy kill. Flanking around is a good counter-measure. As this is set at nighttime, this makes it excellent for stealth, as there is plenty on shadows to hide in. However, this effect slightly wears off on the Wii version, as this map has a brighter ambience to it. Category:COD Category:Places